Something That I Already Know
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander knows that his relationship with Stevie is over...He just can't help but think what was happened that got them to that point! Zevie, based on Something I Already Know by the Backstreet Boys! R and R!


Something That I Already Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock in any way! I also do not own any of the characters mentioned in this clearly made up story! Please R and R! This is based off the song Something That I Already Know by the Backstreet Boys, if you haven't already heard the song you should listen to it, because it's a good song and it would help you figure out the story meaning! Enjoy!**

**AN: I will be doing another story like this one for a sequel type thing! There are two options so I'm doing both: one with the song Incomplete and one with the song Just Want You To Know both by the Backstreet Boys, because they both fit the situation and storyline lyrically and everythig! If you have enjoyed this Oneshot there are more like this on the way so stay tuned! **

Zander sighed as he entered the band room, Wednesday after school on a breezy fall day. Things have changed over the past couple of months. Everything has changed.

He and Stevie had been dating for a little over 4 months. Things seemed perfect at one point, because at one point and one point only, they were.

He knew she wouldn't be coming back to him anytime soon. Maybe not at all? It's just come to that point that it had to end. Things quickly grew out of control. Issues piled up and lies grew thicker. Now the only thing they really knew was how to hurt each other, with their constant ridicule and insults, it's no surprise things instantly took a trip downhill.

Zander's not sure why it took him this long to realize things were as bad as they seemed. But they were and there was nothing he could do about it. Stevie hadn't made an effort to try and save their relationship. He still feels heartbroken just thinking about the fact that Stevie doesn't love him anymore. He was definitely hurting and he doesn't know how to make it go away.

He's grown tired of fighting. He's tired of all the excuses they are throwing at each other for countless arguments. He could tell when Stevie doesn't like something, he could tell when she's faking about loving something and in this case that something is him.

Their whole relationship had changed from blissful, loving, balanced, to miserable, unbearable and suffocating.

Maybe they couldn't make it as a couple but maybe just maybe they could afford to repair their friendship.

He knew it wasn't going to work out within the first 2 months. He'd just wished people stop telling him I told you so...Something he already knew.

Stevie had tried talking to him. Getting him to even acknowledge her was hard work. He was just done with everything and had to try to move on from her, his first love. He just wished her luck on the rest of her life, not knowing if he would be there to experience it with her.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"What the hell was that?" Zander bitterly asked as he stomped into the band room, a month ago._

_"What are you going on about now?" Stevie asked with a slight laugh as she looked up from her spot on the couch._

_"I saw you with Justin at 18 and Under Club yesterday, what was that about? You were basically all over him!" Zander said angrily._

_"Geez don't get your panties in a wad, Z! We were just talking!" Stevie shrugged confusedly._

_"Talking about what?" Zander asked impatiently._

_"He asked us to play a gig this Friday night at his birthday party at Loft 49!"_

_"Sure..." He said dragging it out longer that he should have._

_"What you don't believe me?" Stevie gasped shocked._

_"Well does he still like you?"_

_"No he's one of my good friends and you just have to accept that okay!"_

_"So your friends now? Are you gonna hook up with him too!"_

_"Why would I even want to hook up with him? I'm dating you!"_

_"Could've fooled me!" Zander said with a bitter laugh._

_"You're acting like a real jerk Zander!" Stevie said, with hurt in her eyes._

_"Well you're acting like a slut!" Zander exclaimed, instantly regretting the words the spewed from his mouth._

_"Fuck You! Go to hell Zander!" Stevie spatted viciously as she stormed out of the room._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Zander let out a long sigh as he thought back on his past actions.

How did things start out so well but end up so terrible.

His habit of flirting with girls, and not calling them the next day, and his vainness and cockiness finally caught up to him.

Zander can't hide that they've grown apart. Everyone has noticed by now. He's just so sick of all of this drama, the unnecessary stress added to his life.

He's done with feeling not good enough. He's just done with it all.

He'll probably always still love Stevie. There's not a doubt in his mind about it actually. He needs a clean slate, a break from everything, Stevie in particular.

It's no shocker that they are both miserable in their relationship. It's changed, they have changed and not for the better!

Stevie wouldn't have to lie to him, to everyone, about still loving him if they finally ended this disastrous mess.

Things were finally done. All of the good times and good memories all remained in his mind but that was about it.

The possibility of ending his relationship was a thought in the past. It was now certain it was what he had to do!

_It was something he already knew..._

A few minutes later, shock and surprise hit him all at once when Zander's phone rang. He could tell by the Caller ID, it was Stevie who was calling him.

He let out a frustrated sigh, not wanting to deal with this right now, yet knowing he would have to sooner or later. With a reluctance he pressed accept.

"Hi..." Stevie said into the phone with a nervous tone.

"Hi." Zander muttered back, gloomily.

"How it's going?" She asked full of curiousity.

"Can we just stop with the small talk already?" Zander snapped annoyed.

"Fine then I'll get to the point... I've been hanging out with this guy Stephen for a couple of weeks, it's nothing serious, not yet anyway, but I just thought I'd tell you before you've heard it from someone else." Stevie said quickly with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Zander sighed with regret and anger... Stevie had a new boyfriend? Or friend, or hook up, whatever! Still it hurt! They weren't even officially broken up and Stevie was seeing someone else, like what the heck it wrong with her? Does she have any sympathy for him or respect for both of them?

"I think it would be better if we just dated other people and did our own thing for a while!" Stevie said firmly even though her voice sounded as if she was asking permission to do so.

"Whatever!" Zander exclaimed, not letting her reply as he hung out the phone and tossed it on the floor with force.

It was finally all over...


End file.
